Шаблон:Infobox scientist/doc
Infobox scientist may be used to summarize information about a person who is a scientist, medic, engineer, mathematician, or academic. Usage } |name = } |image = } |image_size = } |alt = } |caption = } |birth_date = } |birth_place = } |death_date = } |death_place = } |residence = } |citizenship = } |nationality = } |ethnicity = } |fields = } |workplaces = } |alma_mater = } |doctoral_advisor = } |academic_advisors = } |doctoral_students = } |notable_students = } |known_for = } |author_abbrev_bot = } |author_abbrev_zoo = } |influences = } |influenced = } |awards = } |religion = } |signature = } |signature_alt = } |footnotes = } }} This infobox may be added by copy-pasting the template as shown below into an article. Parameters Any/all parameters optional. (If no name provided, the infobox defaults to the article's name.) Example See Isaac Newton for a fancier example. |birth_place = Bristol, England |death_date = |death_place = Tallahassee, Florida, USA |residence = United Kingdom United States |nationality = United Kingdom |fields = Physicist (theoretical) |workplaces = Cambridge University Florida State University |alma_mater = University of Bristol Cambridge University |doctoral_advisor = Ralph Fowler |doctoral_students = Homi Bhabha Harish Chandra Mehrotra Dennis Sciama Behram Kurşunoğlu John Polkinghorne Per-Olov Löwdin |known_for = Seminal contributions to quantum mechanics |awards = Nobel Prize in Physics (1933) |footnotes = }} |birth_place = Bristol, England |death_date = |death_place = Tallahassee, Florida, USA |residence = United Kingdom United States |nationality = United Kingdom |fields = Physicist (theoretical) |workplaces = Cambridge University Florida State University |alma_mater = University of Bristol Cambridge University |doctoral_advisor = Ralph Fowler |doctoral_students = Homi Bhabha Harish Chandra Mehrotra Dennis Sciama Behram Kurşunoğlu John Polkinghorne Per-Olov Löwdin |known_for = Seminal contributions to quantum mechanics |awards = Nobel Prize in Physics (1933) |footnotes = }} Extended Guidelines for Template Use box_width This is most commonly set to 300px, which is recommended. Smaller widths tend to not allow enough space for the fields and often result in too much line wrap-around. The nowrap command is useful when some long names appear in the fields. name This is the name that scientist was usually known by. Do not put the full expanded name here. image This is the portrait or photo of the scientist. If there is a choice between good images, chose the one from a period where the scientist's work flourished. Avoid photos where the scientist was a child or very elderly, unless there is nothing else available. image_size This is normally set to 300px, but should be reduced appropriately if the resolution of the photo is poor. alt This should describe only the visual appearance of the image, for visually-impaired readers. It should not repeat the caption. See WP:ALT. caption The caption should contain the full expanded name of the scientist, year or birth and death, if available, and any relevant details about the photo or portrait. birth_date Birth date of scientist. Use the full formatting that computes the scientist's age. birth_place Birth place of scientist. Put town/city followed by country. death_date Death date of scientist. Use the full formatting that computes the scientists age. death_place Death place of scientist. Put town/city followed by country. Note: this is the place where the person died, which might be different from burial place. residence List countries only. Put a line break after each one. These are places where the scientist lived for significant periods. The intention is that these are countries of domicile. Do not include countries where the scientist temporarily resided for brief collaboration or study leave. citizenship List countries only. Put a line break after each one. This is the scientist's citizenship, which often can be different from country of domicile or residency. nationality List country only. Only insert this if it is different from citizenship. ethnicity Put the ethnicity of the scientist, provided it is well documented. An example is if the scientist resides and is born in Germany, but is from Polish parentage, then insert 'Polish' to make this clear. If however, for example, the scientist is of English ethnicity and born in England, then leave this blank as it is an unnecessary duplication. fields This is the occupation field, e.g. mathematician, physicist, surgeon, physician, engineer etc. Do not put 'scientist' as it is not specific enough. You can insert more than one occupation if the scientist worked in different fields. workplaces List the key work places, universities, companies, organizations etc. that the scientist worked at. The intention is to not list minor places that the scientist performed collaborative visits at. The intention is to list places where the scientist was officially appointed with a payroll (ie. don't list places that represent adjunct appointments). alma_mater List the universities where the scientist obtained all his/her degrees from. In anomalous cases where a degree was carried out remotely or in a different university to the university that administered the degree, insert the administering university. The main article can then discuss the specific situation. doctoral_advisor If the scientist obtained a PhD, insert the doctoral advisor(s). Otherwise leave blank. academic_advisors Insert names of significant academic teachers other than the doctoral advisor: e.g. Master's advisor, postdoctoral supervisor, significant undergraduate mentor/teacher etc. In Cambridge, before 1919, there was no PhD and so you can insert the relevant Cambridge tutor. doctoral_students Insert names of doctoral students supervised by the scientist. If a student does not have a wiki article, then comment the name out. It can be reinstated once such an article appears. The idea is to list only those students who are significant enough to warrant their own article. notable_students Insert names of any notable non-doctoral students taught or supervised by the scientist. These can be undergraduates, postdocs, masters students etc. If a student does not have a wiki article, then comment the name out. known_for Insert the key topics/areas for which the scientist is notable, e.g. 'discovering the electron'. In the case of prolific scientists, preferably list the discoveries named after the scientist, e.g. 'Maxwell's equations'. In the case where a scientist is so prolific that a whole wiki article listing the discoveries exists, then you may insert a simple link to that page with the words 'see list'. author_abbrev_bot If a scientist is the author of a botanical species, insert their botanical author abbreviation here. Otherwise leave blank. author_abbrev_zoo If a scientist is the author of a zoological species, insert their zoological author abbreviation here. Otherwise leave blank. influences List names of any notable people who influenced the scientist significantly. The intention is to only list those influences that had physical contact with the scientist. Do not insert those influences that were not in person (e.g. via study of works or books) as this is more tenuous and there are generally too many for each scientist. Only list those who are notable enough to warrant a wiki article. influenced List names of any notable people who were significantly influenced by the scientist. The intention is to only list those that were influenced by physical contact with the scientist. Only list those who are notable enough to warrant a wiki article. awards List major awards. Put year of award in brackets after name of award. Insert a line break after each award. Avoid awards that are not significant enough to withstand their own wiki article description. religion Insert the religion of the scientist, under the following guidelines: * The religion field must be left blank if it cannot be demonstrated with a reference that the scientist identified him/her self with a particular belief system. In some cases, self-identification may not be necessary if the religious stance is clear from other factors, example: as with Gregor Mendel who was a Catholic monk. * The religion field must be left blank if the scientist was only nominally connected to a religion. Example: references show that Catholicism played a major role in the life of Augustin Louis Cauchy, whereas Enrico Fermi was only a nominal Catholic. Therefore in the case of Fermi it should be left blank. * The religion field must be left blank if there are no suitable labels to describe the case where a scientist espouses a non-standard belief system or where reliable sources give conflicting accounts of the religious stance of a particular scientist. However, in such cases where the main article has a referenced section on the scientist's religious stance, then the religion field should state "see main article". Example: see Albert Einstein. * In cases where a scientist does not subscribe to a particular doctrinal tradition, but where references exist that indicate relevant philosophical or religious leanings, such as subscribing to Platonistic (ie. dualistic) thinking, materialism, logical positivism etc. or not, these are appropriate for this field. Example: Roger Penrose. * In the null case, where it is documented that the scientist is an atheist, the "atheist" label can be entered in the religion field to clearly indicate to the reader that there is no religion in this case. Example: Paul Dirac. * Ideally the religion field should be used when the religion of the scientist is discussed in the article. However, for many articles "in progress", without the relevant discussion, the religion field can be entered if it is accompanied by a reliable reference. signature Filename of an image of the scientist's handwritten signature (if available). signature_alt Alt text for the signature. Typically this is just the text of the signature, e.g., "Is. Newton" for File:Isaac Newton signature.svg. footnotes For any footnotes needed to clarify entries above. This section is also often used to add extra notable items, typically, if the scientist is a relative of another person with a wiki article. common errors to avoid * Always copy and paste the infobox template from here, not another article, in order to guarantee the full correct version. Microformat Scientist Scientist Scientist